My life would suck without you
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Siempre es lo mismo: discuciones, discuciones y más discuciones. Songfic Dirty Pair


Bueno, este es mi primer songfic, la verdad, yo lo califico de paporra, pero no sé qué opinan ustedes. ._. bien, solo quiero decir que, los reviews siempre me hacen feliz xD

Disclaimer (ya sé que nuca pongo, pero hoy tengo ganas de hacerlo u=u): Ni los hermosos personajes de PoT, ni la canción me pertenecen, sino a Konomi-sensei y Kelly Clarkson respectivamente, y no hago esto con finalidad de lucro (por cierto: no tengo idea de cómo se podría ganar dinero con esto ¬¬)

* * *

**My life would suck without you**

Siempre es lo mismo: discuciones, discuciones y más discuciones. Cada vez comienza con pucheros de parte tuya y respuestas cortantes de la mía. Luego te ofendes, no paras de repetir cosas estúpidas, renegando sobre cualquier cosa, tenga o no tenga que ver. Después yo pierdo la paciencia, es ahí cuando comenzamos a gritarnos, diciendo cosas sin sentido, cosas como que no nos amamos o que preferiríamos acostarnos con un cualquiera que estar juntos. Y finalmente tú te vas, nunca dejando de tirar la puerta lo más fuerte posible. Para luego volver.

**Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door  
****Guess this means you take back what you said before,  
****like how much you wanted anyone but me  
****Said you'd never come back, but here you are again**

Casi puedo decir que me ha comenzado a gustar el momento en el que te tengo delante mío, observando como juegas nerviosamente con tus dedos, tartamudeando una disculpa, la cual no puego negarme a aceptar. Casi puedo afirmar que espero impaciente la hora en el que vuelva a oír el desesperado timbre anunciando tu llegada a mí, trayendo contigo tus ojos llorosos y mi alegría.

**Cause we belong together now  
****Forever united here somehow  
****You got a piece of me  
****And honestly my life would suck without you**

¿Nunca pensaste en por qué nunca he ido a buscarte a ti? ¿Quieres saber la respuesta? Seguro que sí. Pues, es porque me gusta que vengas tú a mí. No me mires así, para mí es mucho sufrir el que te demores tanto en arrepentirte. Sé que las primeras veces pensaste que me iría con otra u otro. No podría, ¿cómo si no hay nadie como tú? Imposible, tú has hecho que mi vida sea lo es. ¿Que no diga cursilerías? Me haces sonreír con ese puchero, y lo rápido que lo transformas en una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Lo ves? Estamos hecho el uno para el otro, y si te soy sincero, sin ti mi vida sería un asco.

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
****Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
****I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too  
****Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you**

Es algo incríble el volver a tenerte entre mis brazos luego de que me juraras que nunca volverías, por lo general sueles cumplir tus promesas. Acaricio con ternura tu piel desnuda, perdiéndome en tus hebras cerezas. Oigo como tratas de ahogar tus suspiros y de que tus risillas suenen con más firmeza y no como peticiones de más. Tu orgullo me de risa, tan Gakuto. ¿Cómo no? De lo contrario no serías tú, no sería yo. Pensándolo así, puede que haya sido un idiota al dejar que te fueras, tal vez debía haber tenido más paciencia. ¿No debería? Bien, creo que ese es mi problema, pero tú tiene los tuyos. Aún así, no te cambiaría por nada.

**You got a piece of me  
And honestly my life would suck without you**

Eres parte de mí, pero mi terquedad aveces simplemente me siega. No digas que no te pasa lo mismo. Tal vez los dos solo somos idiotas orgullosos o masoquistas, no importa. Al final vuelves, eso es lo que importa. Eres parte de mí, lo tengo que repetir. Tengo que sonreír al escuchar como me dices viejo romántico. Es gracioso lo duales como somos ambos. Estamos llenos de amor y terquedad, sin mencionar nuestro orgullo y nuestro arrepentimiento. Nos contradecimos. Odiamos pelear y es lo que más hacemos.

**Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow**

¿Y cómo es que ya duramos así más de tres años? No lo sé, o mejor dicho, lo sé demasiado bien. Te amo, somos el uno para el otro, adoro todo lo que eres y no solo porque eres parte de mí. Ya te lo dije, sin ti, mi vida sería aburrida, un verdadero asco. Unidos de alguna manera, no importa cuantas veces peleamos, simepre y cuando vuelvas a mí.


End file.
